


Orange slices

by demigodlybeasts (salytierra)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Albus with a flower in his hair, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of pineapples, O: orange, Scamandore ABC Collab, and a lot of cutesy, warning: fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salytierra/pseuds/demigodlybeasts
Summary: Whenever Newt comes back from his trips he brings his lover gifts. Albus likes to share.(No wonder the whole school knows how in love they are!)





	Orange slices

Albus walked into his study, exhausted after a class with a particularly difficult set of students, to find something that had previously not been there. On his desk stood a considerable sized basket full of tropical fruit. Oranges and clementines, butches of small bananas, something he didn't recognize and a pineapple, beautifully arranged, with a bouquet of pompous peach-colored flowers on top. Albus stared at it, uncomprehending, for a few seconds, until he remembered who exactly had been stuck in the Canaries for the past month, studying Giant Gomera lizards. Mouth curving into a smile, he approached the basket, inspecting its contents. A small note, torn from one of Albus’ own notebooks, lay under the bouquet. “Come find me”. 

And effectively, Newt’s case was sitting on Albus’ work chair but the man himself was nowhere to be seen. Nevermind though, Albus knew where to look for him. 

Plucking out a flower from the bunch, the brought it to his face, twirling under his nose, then put it behind his ear and picked an orange, walking off. 

He certainly drew a few eyes, sauntering through the castle with a flower stuck to his head and a dopey smile to match. But it’s not like attracting attention ever bothered him. 

Out of Hogwarts’ walls the sun shone feebly in an unusually warm October noon. Albus walked the path down to the forest, past the groundskeeper’s house and down to the lake, starting to peel the orange halfway through. He popped one slice into his mouth, stopping momentarily, taken by surprise by its rich and juicy flavor. Humming and biting into another he resumed walking, seeing now in the distance what and who he had been looking for. 

Newt, clad in that never-changing navy coat that hugged his lithe form so well, was tenderly caressing the neck and beak of a female hippogriff, talking quietly to her. At the sound of footsteps he turned and his face lit up at the sight of Albus, who just smirked and stopped some distance away, popping another slice of orange into his mouth. Without realizing he had consumed most of it, leaving only two slices in his hand. 

Newt approached, greeting him, and Albus tore the two slices apart, raising one and pushing it into Newt’s mouth, who raised an eyebrow but didn’t protest. He placed his hands lightly on Albus’ hips, standing close. He swallowed. 

“I brought these for you, you know?” He pointed out and Albus grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling with mischief and affection. 

“And it’s very thoughtful of you.” He bit into the last slice, just halfway and leaned in. Understating his intentions, Newt closed the gap between them, one of his arms winding around Albuse's waist and another brushing the flower behind his ear, as his teeth scraped gently against his lover’s when he bit on the other half of the orange slice, tearing it away. 

They rested their foreheads together, exchanging a meaningful and loving look while they chewed, and once he’d swallowed Albus shifted slightly forward again, capturing Newt’s lips into a proper kiss. 

They were sticky sweet, his mouth tasting like citrus and exotic summer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Scamandore ABC drabble challenge. All the info [Can be found here](https://scamandeering-beauxbatons.tumblr.com/post/182937116863/hello-to-liven-up-the-action-and-make-new-shipper). And if you are reading this in February 2019 you can still participate :D


End file.
